Dreaming
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Jun dreams of Judai and, though it might be all he ever has of his rival, maybe it's enough. Shonen Ai, sorta


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: AGH! I've been so busy lately! I feel like that bever from Lady and the Tramp...busy busy busy... My birthday is in a few days...yikes! maybe less... But I have some time now so here's the Jun thing I promiced. I think I want Jing on my cake this year. I had Ed and Al last year...that was cool. Finally got an account on Deviantart, Roxie-Archer, with the dash in between, for my fanfic. Eventually I'll have a few itty bitty things there that you can't read here - on Media Miner too. Guess that's all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreaming

Jun was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he was beating Judai. Jun is pessimistic like that.

"Hey Jun! If you win we'll go on a date."

As if that was some sort of reward.

"Hey boss!" Ooh, that annoying … _thing_.

"You wanna win, don't ya?" Jun glared in the _thing's_ direction.

Judai drew a card and set it back on his deck with a smile. "Looks like you win, Jun. I didn't draw anything."

Jun was beginning to wonder if this dream was rigged.

Judai never surrendered. He won or he lost but he never surrendered. It was kind of disturbing to see him surrender with that stupid smile on his face. And not only that; every duelist at the academy knew Judai was going with that little blue haired roommate of his.

But for some reason, when Judai bounded across the arena and attached himself to Jun's arm with a happy grin; Jun didn't say anything. Let me put it this way, if Seto Kaiba hands you a Blue Eyes White Dragon, you don't ask why.

Jun let Judai lead him outside. It was night time and the sky was full of stars.

"So where do you want to go?" Judai had settled for holding his hand now.

"I … I don't know."

"Let's go stargazing." Judai decided, and pulled him along to the cliffs.

Judai threw himself to the ground and Jun watched him. He was amazed at how comforting it was just to watch him there like that.

"I think that all the animals in the stars were really duel monsters." Judai said and Jun blinked, redirecting his gaze to the stars.

"Here, you can see them better from down here." Judai said, sitting up and scooting over a bit, as though he were sitting on a bed and making room for Jun. Jun stared for a minute but finally took the seat that Judai offered him.

Jun lay back, resting his head on the dew-damp grass and Judai followed, resting his head on Jun's chest, no longer looking at the stars.

Jun awkwardly wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, keeping him close, pressed securely against him. It was strangely comforting to Jun and he found himself never wanting to let go. He forgot that it was a dream. For the first time in his life, Jun was content. And he realized; this was enough. If this was all he ever had, it was enough. He didn't need to have Judai or make a big deal of it, he didn't even need to beat Judai. All he needed was just … this. This was enough.

Jun reached up to run his fingers through Judai's thick brown hair but his fingers fell through, finding nothing. A frown crossed Jun's face and he reached for the boy against him but his hand fell through the air again and again. Groaning, Jun opened his eyes.

He was in bed, the sun was glaring in through a part in the curtains, and there was no one beside him. Jun sat up, letting it all sink in, and sighed.

"Boss?" Jun looked over to the Ojama sitting on the edge of his dresser, regarding him with its large eyes. "Was it a good dream boss?"

Jun seemed to consider that, staring down at his comforter in thought. "Yea." he answered in the silence. "Thank you." he said solemnly, looking to the duel spirit for a minute before turning his gaze back to the sun outside, and the new day ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: Please review. I quit saying that for a while and I think people quit reviewing... I only got 3 reviews on the HAGAxRYUUZAKI thing I wrote which was kinda disappointing. But reviews are STILL coming in on the SHOxJUDAI thing! I'm glad everyone likes it. It makes me happy. Oh, yea, but don't review unless you liked it, ok? This is peace and love month...it's next month too, just ask Vash...


End file.
